Chapter 37
The Blue Bird is the 37th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Gray remembers his training with Ur and how, one day, he found out that Deliora had moved on to the northern continent and left despite Ur and Lyon's protests. In the present, the group is attacked, but Erza, Lucy, and Happy tell Gray to go, and stay to hold them off. Gray recalls Ur battling and managing to freeze Deliora while he was unconscious. When Gray woke up, Ur told him to run away with Lyon and that if Deliora was his darkness, then she had a reason to fight it. Summary In Gray's memory of his past, up in the mountains, Ur discloses to Gray that her training is harsh, but Gray is determined to make it through. She then announces the training has begun and promptly strips. This leaves Gray shocked, and when he protests, he sees Lyon has done the same. Ur says that to control the cold, one must first be one with it. Gray reluctantly strips, and they start the training. First it’s the basics, meaning familiarizing with the cold, and then the magical training begins. Ur states that Creation Magic is the one with the greatest freedom, so everyone, in order to be strong, must devote and find their own form. When they go to the market, the shopkeeper tells Ur to think of her own happiness, rather than devoting herself to her two students. Ur leaves, while Lyon and Gray are discussing their progress and Ur's strength. It is revealed that Lyon's dream is to defeat her one day, while Gray says that his dream is to defeat Deliora. He then says that once he gets the power, he will leave the ice-queen, a metaphor that gets him punched in the head. Gray wants to know when he will learn some strong Magic. Ur says he already did, once he finds his form of Creation Magic, it can be as strong as Gray wants. Gray doesn’t believe that, and subconsciously strips. Ur scolds him for that, but he blames her. This is also the beginning of what would be a lifelong habit. Gray hears some travelers talking about Deliora. They say he is nearby, which makes Gray leave the same night in order to defeat it. Ur and Lyon are against that, but nevertheless, he leaves. In the present, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lucy see that the ruins are tilted and deduce it was Natsu who did so. While there, the Deliora survivors attack; as a result Erza, Happy, and Lucy stay behind to hold them off, leaving Gray to stop Lyon, the latter running off to do so. Gray remembers once more when Ur was battling Deliora. She has lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Also, both apprentices are knocked out. When Gray wakes up, Ur reassures him, and tells him to take Lyon and leave, since fighting Deliora and protecting them simultaneously is hard. Gray then inquires why she returned, to which she answers that even thought she was supposed to find happiness, she wasn't all that unhappy. She says that seeing her pupils grow is all the happiness that she needs, and that also, if that monster is Gray's darkness, she has more of a reason to fight it, moving Gray to tears. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ur (flashback) #Lyon Vastia (flashback) #Erza Scarlet #Lucy Heartfilia #Happy #Gray Fullbuster #Deliora (flashback) Battles & Events *Temple Catastrophe *Ur vs. Deliora (flashback; started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Spells used *Ice-Make: Leg *Magic Beams Abilities used *None Navigation